A True Valentines Story
by Gundam-Issac
Summary: It is Valentines Day in Kohona, and Hinata tries to confess her love for Naruto. One shot. T for language.


Hello happy people and Happy Valentines day! Here are some fun facts about it.

1: It commemorates the hanging of saint valentine, so where do cards get involved?

2: Invented by the gift card industry…

Anyway, here is the story, yay…

Unable to Understand.

A Naruto Valentines Day special…

0

Most people are exposed to holidays when they are talked about at school. After school they would then go and ask their parents what the hell was going on. No one would know about Saint Patrick's day if they didn't tell the schools to celebrate it and have a party, would they? Well except the Irish, but that is a different matter. This brings a simple idea, which group introduced valentines day? No church would, it is all about sex and stuff of that sort, which is discouraged in school.

So a young, five year old Naruto, lacking in parents, decided to ask his teacher after school. This was the response.

"A creature like you is unable to understand what this day is about! You can't know love;. in fact, just skip school tomorrow." And so Naruto did just that, and the same the next two years. But when he was eight years old and questioned by his then teacher, this reason for not coming was picked apart.

"He was right, you can't understand love. You are a creature of pain and hate. But this is a school right? Tell you what, if you can write me a definition of all love after tomorrow I'll give you two hundred dollars, but if not, you stay for detention for the rest of the year."

So Naruto did come into school, and for both the reasons that by that time the children had learned to hate him from their elders, and that they didn't expect him to come, he got nothing. For the other matter, being as love has no definition; he in fact did stay for detention for the rest of the year.

Put after that year, old enough to understand what a library was and how to use it, he eventually found out what the hell Valentines Day was all about. So he attempted each year after that to give his valentine to Sakura, each year she just complained about how "it wasn't Sauske."

This continued until he got into Iruka's class, when everything changed. Put being as this was Naruto's life, not for the better. As he came home, feeling depressed, sad, and alone, he saw a small flash of pink next to his door. He picked the small object, an envelope, and read it. "To Naruto from your secret admirer, SWEET!" And he opened it.

Unfortunately, no matter now much you rant about flaming love or passion, a flaming letter bomb send by an assassin will usually send you to the hospital. Naruto was in there for a week, and missed out on the shortcut to using bunshin. Being as he knew everything else well enough, he just slept through the following years he failed the final test, and missed it every time.

But that was all in the past, and now we actually go to the present, as Naruto climbs the stairs to his apartment after a day of training. After he had gotten back from his little exercise with Jiraya, he found that the landlady had gotten rid of all his stuff and let other people move in, so he got a new one.

That day had been a disaster, he had tried to give his valentine to Sakura, but she refused it, and both were so embarrassed about it that Kakashi kicked their asses with ease. As he approached the door he saw a small flash of red, and picked it up. "To Naruto from your secret admirer, good god can't these stupid shits come up with something new?" He promptly cast a water jutsu on the note, making sure it wouldn't explode, and incinerated it.

Sadly for both him and his "secret admirer" it was real. And so when Hinata came around to see if he had gotten it, she saw a pile or familiar soggy ashes on the ground. She had prepared for such a problem, and had written over one hundred to work up confidence. She placed one under his door, knocked, and quickly hid.

Naruto answered his door, noodles still hanging from his mouth. "_Another one! Good god, I know they hate me, but do they think I am an idiot?" _ So like the last one, he incinerated it, this time letting his annoyance be heard by all. "You little shits had better try harder than that! One letter bomb is enough to get me never to open another one of you damn traps again!" With that he slammed the door so hard Hinata fell out of her hiding place.

"_A letter bomb? Why would someone send Naruto a letter bomb? Oh no, if he won't ta-a-ke a le-et-etter, th-then I-'ll have to-o-o te-e-ll him my-y-sel-f-f. Wait, why am I stuttering in my mind?" _Hinata once again went up to Naruto's door, and after ten minutes of getting herself pumped, she knocked.

"If you guys are gonna give me another letter then I'll ki-oh, hello Hinata, why are you here?" Hinata's figures instinctively started to go upward, but she stopped them. Her voice changing from a mumble to a normal voice as she stuttered out her reply. "Um-m-m, Nar-r-uto, I w-a-as wond-er-ering if you were do-o-ing any-thi-ing tonight…"

Hinata's face was slowly going scarlet. What if he said no? Oh god, what if he said yes! Naruto looked at her blankly, his eyes wide in astonishment. Slowly he answered.

"You know Hinata, if it were anyone but you, I'd say this was a cruel joke, but I know you couldn't if you tried. But I've been wrong before. I am very sorry if you are serious, but, you see, I am unable to love or be loved. My existence is one of hate and pain. You don't disserve that. Even if I was able to return your feelings, the villagers would hate and hurt you just as they did me, let alone any children we might every have. I promised myself I wouldn't let that ever happen to anyone else. I am sorry, but no." Then, looking very saddened and down-trodden, he closed the door on Hinata's tear stricken face.

…Not all stories end happily after after…

0

Not all stories end happily. Naruto has been told he was worthless and evil since he would understand human language. It kinda annoys me how in most valentine's day stories someone saying a single sentence to him makes him all mushy and lovey-dovey. The world doesn't work that way.


End file.
